


After death

by Rakusnow



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is Hannibal, I'm Sorry, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Please Don't Kill Me, Post S3, Relationship(s), Shy Will Graham, Songfic, TWoTL, love to lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakusnow/pseuds/Rakusnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All characters belong to Thomas Harris. I want to thank Bryan Fuller for being my inspiration to write and get back again. Of course , thank you very much to TigerPrawn , my fantastic beta :D and the wonderful pack forming Firuflies and starkaryen  , who have encouraged me to do this.</p>
<p>Songs<br/>Placebo - The bitter end <br/> Incubus - Dig<br/> Supertramp- Give a little bit</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Dead or alive?

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Thomas Harris. I want to thank Bryan Fuller for being my inspiration to write and get back again. Of course , thank you very much to TigerPrawn , my fantastic beta :D and the wonderful pack forming Firuflies and starkaryen , who have encouraged me to do this.
> 
> Songs  
> Placebo - The bitter end   
>  Incubus - Dig  
>  Supertramp- Give a little bit

Hannibal was sinking, in mind and body. He couldn’t stop thinking about Will, because Will had chosen, and that meant everything. They are in his memory palace now, waiting to survive or, not.

 

“May I…” Hannibal started.

“No, not yet. Because I’m not sure.” 

 

The question hung in the air for a short time and then Hannibal started listening to his name, being spoken by Will, in the deep. 

 

He could breath again without feeling agony and that meant a rebirth, he started to cough and opened his eyes, trying to fix his vision on Will. He looked at him, observing intently.

 

**_Since we're feeling so anaesthetised_ **

**_In our comfort zone_ **

**_Reminds me of the second time_ **

**_That I followed you home_ **

 

**_We're running out of alibis_ **

**_From the second of May_ **

**_Reminds me of the summer time_ **

**_On this winter's day_ **

 

They’re losing blood, they had to take care of their wounds soon or there would not be an “after death”. Hannibal rose and made a bandage for himself, then looked towards Will and striped his own shirt, making another one for him.

 

“We should be dead...” Will’s voice sounded far and weak. 

 

Hannibal knew his love for Will saved his life. It had been a huge effort and, considering their wounds, he can’t explain how it was done. He helped Will to get up and they started to walk together, supporting each other. They walked a short path to a little depot. They approached it and Hannibal removed a floorboard to reveal a bunch of keys.

 

“Is this yours?” said Will in a low voice.

 

“Yes.” Hannibal opened the door. Inside a black dusty car was awaiting  them. Hannibal cleaned the mirror and windows, then got in the car, waiting for Will. Will walked slowly and when he got inside he almost fell, clearly dizzy and suffering from his wounds.

 

**_See you at the bitter end_ **

 

**_Every step we take that's synchronized_ **

**_Every broken bone_ **

**_Reminds me of the second time_ **

**_That I followed you home_ **

 

Hannibal drove for an hour, stopping in a small town, near a medical center while he thought  about what they were going to do. Maybe Canada? Europe? No, he couldn’t go to Europe, but they had the entire world at their feet, or at least this is how he feels about them. Because now there is a  _ them _ . It is night and the medical centre is quiet. Hannibal easily finds a room full of surgical items - they break a glass and entered without being discovered. There is no alarm, it is so easy to do what they need to.

  
  
  


**_From the time we intercepted_ **

**_Feels a lot like suicide_ **

**_Slow and sad, grown inside us_ **

**_Arouse and see you're mine_ **

**_(See you at the bitter end)_ **

 

**_Love has seen your run-around_ **

**_Who wanna seek you now?_ **

**_I want a peace_ **

**_I'd whine out_ **

**_(See you at the bitter end)_ **

  
  
  


_ A Few Weeks Later _

 

Finally, they are in Canada, maybe it wasn’t the best option but it was a start. The first few days were to recover from their wounds, and they hardly speak, only what is necessary to be said in order to move on and survive. The cold weather helps them to go unnoticed. Hannibal, of course, has a lot of resources and money he has secreted around the world so they don’t need to work. They don’t have to wait to continue this new life. Together - the thought made the breath catch in Will’s chest increase.

 

“How do you feel?” Hannibal asks him. They lay close but not touching on a hotel bed.

 

“Fine...How about you?” Will says completely sincere, he was worried because Hannibal had said almost nothing in the past weeks. Will knows that he hasn’t been very receptive but now that he feels better and his head has stopped spinning so much, it feels like things are going to be fine again.

 

“I am fine. I...was a worried about of you, Will.”

 

“Uh?” Suddenly a thought comes from a memory, but he denies it to himself. “You know. I have to ask.” he says looking at Hannibal, as the memory resurfaces once more. “Do you love me Hannibal?”

 

The question hung in the air for a few moments and Hannibal moves closer to Will on the hotel bed, as he considers Will’s words.

 

“You need to hear it I suppose? Yes. Did Bedelia tell you?” He watches Will’s eyes open wide, and Hannibal knows that it is  from hearing the words from his own lips - as though, for Will, a veil was falling away .

 

“Did you know that she…?”

 

“Now I’m sure.” Hannibal smiles for a second and focuses on the conversation. “What are your feelings on this? On how I feel?”

 

“I...I never thought about...loving a man but it doesn’t feel... bad. Maybe because it’s you” Will looked at him and for the very first time touched his face, gently. Hannibal closes his eyes and  savours the feeling of Will’s hands. “I mean, i’m not gay and I don’t know if I can satisfy your needs” His hand still on Hannibal’s cheek, as if memorizing Hannibal’s face.

 

“Will, you don’t have to do anything. I’m happy with this.” He took Will’s hand and kissed it gently. Will withdrew it suddenly, as if he had been burned by Hannibal’s lips.

 

“Fuck.” Will rises abruptly and goes to the bathroom, closing the door. He can feel that his cheeks are flushed. He feels upset, strange. But at the same time his heart is pounding in his chest with force. He feels like a teenager. Will takes a breath, and tries to calm himself -  he’s had too many years managing control just to throw it away now. After another steadying breath, Will leaves the bathroom and looks at Hannibal.

 

“Don’t touch me like that again.” Will breaths out the words with confusion but no anger.

 

“All right-” Hannibal starts, just to be interrupted.

 

“Unless I ask you to.” Will adds carefully.

 

Hannibal accepts Will’s words and nods as he looks into Will’s eyes. He can read perfectly the emotions behind that expression Will can’t play hide and seek as well as he does, not least because he is still panting softly and his pupils are dilated.

 

“Are you okay?”

“Fuck Hannibal, don’t ask obvious things!” Will practically barks out the words. Rude.

 

Will immediately changes his expression and approaches him, breaking his own personal space, and grabbing his gray jacket.

 

“I’m sorry, too much for today.” Will drops to his knees in front of Hannibal and covers his face with hands, trying to focus again. “Are you upset?” he asks behind his hands.

 

“No, Will. I understand how do you feel.” Hannibal answers softly. Hannibal inhales deeply and he knows. He feels the fear, the anxiety, but also the blood and... the lust. Will is considering it, for the first time considering a physical relationship and all Hannibal can do is close his hands tightly so as to not touch him.

 

Will lifts his head from his hands and looks at him intensely. “I want you to touch me. Only my face, no kissing.” The last all but a whisper. 

 

**_We all have a weakness_ **

**_But some of ours are easy to identify._ **

**_Look me in the eyes_ **

**_And ask for forgiveness;_ **

**_We'll make a pact to never speak that word again_ **

**_Yes you are my friend._ **

 

**_We all have something that digs at us,_ **

**_At least we dig each other_ **

**_So when weakness turns my ego up_ **

**_I know you'll count on the me from yesterday_ **

 

**_If I turn into another_ **

**_Dig me up from under what is covering_ **

**_The better part of me_ **

**_Sing this song_ **

**_Remind me that we'll always have each other_ **

**_When everything else is gone._ **

 

Hannibal opens his hands and slowly reaches for Will’s temples. His first touch is soft, he doesn’t want to scare Will and already feels his heart beating hard. He focuses on Will and is lost in those big blue eyes, already starting to come undone at being able to touch him in this way.

 

“Will…?” He starts, but Will closes his eyes in answer and enjoys Hannibal’s hands touching him. 

 

Will swallows hard and opens his mouth a little, because those hands feel powerful in their skin and he knows what’s happening. He knows how he is unfurling.

 

Will takes Hannibal’s hand in his own, opening his eyes again.

 

“I need time.” He mutters, trying not to be overwhelmed.

  
  


“I know” Hannibal replies smiling. “Time is something we have now.”

 

“I would never have thought I might need this...I mean...from…”

 

“From another man?”

 

Will doesn’t answer, he simply takes Hannibal’s other hand and keeps them between his. 

 

Hannibal gets lost again without saying a word, he feels unstoppable with Will at his side.


	2. Man with the lonely eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but intense . I'll try to write another for this wonderful anniversary Post- TWOTL.

Will wakes up covered in sweat and alone in bed. Today is their last day in this hotel and it’s still really early. He can hear the noise of the shower, so he has an answer to Hannibal’s whereabouts., He stands and throws off his shirt while he remains in boxers that now feel a little snug, and tries  not to think about his dreams.

 

He didn’t have nightmares., He was dreaming about the first time that he wanted to be touched by Hannibal, on the cliff. Will is not  someone who touches people easily, only when it’s authentic, when he feels it. And with Hannibal it’s all about feelings. He was dreaming of touching and being touched.  He woke with an erection and although he is not ashamed of this, he is a little overwhelmed and panting softly.

 

**_Give a little bit_ **

**_Give a little bit of your love to me_ **

**_Give a little bit_ **

**_I'll give a little bit of my love to you_ **

**_There's so much that we need to share_ **

**_Send a smile and show you care_ **

 

**_I'll give a little bit_ **

**_I'll give a little bit of my love to you_ **

**_So give a little bit_ **

**_Give a little bit of your time to me_ **

**_See the man with the lonely eyes_ **

**_Take his hand, you'll be surprised_ **

 

When Hannibal opens the door he frowns, Will is awake and - oh God! He can smell once again the lust, more intense than the first time. He approaches Will carefully, as the younger man turns around and looks at him, hungry and trying to swallow. Hannibal is a little surprised because after a month, Will has approached him increasingly but today is clearly different.

 

“I...need you...closer.” Will says raising an arm towards him.

“How much closer, Will?”

“Much closer.” Will says while staring at Hannibal’s lips. He’s surprised when Will grabs him by the neck and presses his lips against Hannibal’s in a gentle kiss.

 

He tries not to touch or do anything that might startle Will. But, he allows, it is very difficult to think when the only person in the world that can make you feel vulnerable is kissing you for the very first time.

 

**_Give a little bit_ **

**_Give a little bit of your love to me_ **

**_I'll give a little bit of my love for you_ **

**_Now's the time that we need to share_ **

**_So find yourself, we're on our way back home_ **

  


**_Going home_ **

**_Don't you need to feel at home?_ **

 

Will is fully aware of what he’s doing, how long this has been building within him. Aware that he wants a little more, so he opens his mouth allowing Hannibal’s tongue to enter. Moans are pressed against him and finally, his hands explore over wet skin whilst Hannibal remains still. It feels different from a woman but it feels authentic, deep, hard, raw and he has never experienced anything like this.

 

Hannibal breaks the kiss just so they can breathe, while stroking Will's face gently.

 

“How do you feel?”

“Alive” Will says smiling.


End file.
